Red Conquest Act 1
by EpicLinkSam
Summary: When Ruby wished for life in Beacon to be more interesting, she never knew it would involve a demon hunter, or a grim reaper from another world with his friends. Also features characters from the Namco X series. Rated T for violence and Ragna's language.
1. Chapter 1: Outset

**Hey guys! EpicLinkSam here! This is my first fanfic and I chose to make it a BlazBlue and RWBY crossover, featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series! It also includes elements from the Namco X series, so bear that in mind. Finally, I won't upload the next chapter until the week after next so be patient. Anyway without further ado, here's chapter one of Red Conquest!**

* * *

Sitting in his office being the lazy person he was and eating pizza was Dante. There had been no calls for a week, Trish and Lady were on the other side of the country, and he spent almost all of his leftover money on pizza and strawberry sundaes, and was BORED. The last bit of fun he had was when he helped Lady, Trish, and Nero with the order of the sword a few months ago, and before that, the dimension problem he worked on with Shinra, people from other dimensions and a time displaced version of his dead brother, but that was several years ago, a time where he actually HAD calls. ...Maybe that was why his business was going crappy, he didn't pick up the phone during those events and people were probably saying bad remarks online. He was probably going to stay there all day, until a mysterious letter appeared at his doorstep. He picked it up and began reading it.

"Dear Mr Dante, blah, blah, come to my school to teach, blah, blah, a great experience, blah, blah, i'll pay you…"

Dante paused as he saw all the zeros on the sum.

"Well, that will cover everything until I start getting calls again." He said as he got Ebony and Ivory, Rebellion and a few other devil arms for the journey.

"This is out of the blue, but I feel this is going to be one hell of a party!" As he kicked down the door. Then he immediately slapped his own face as the price for replacing the door was immense.

"I'll pay for it later, the pay will cover it."

He began the long walk to Beacon.

* * *

"I suppose you are all wondering why I brought you all here today." Kagura said as Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto were in front of him.

"Yes sir, colonel Mutsuki." answered Tsubaki. "But where's Jin?"

"I'll get to that, but i'm sure by now, you all remember him? Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"Yes Colonel Mutsuki." Tsubaki answered again. "Thank the stars that he is dead…"

"Tsubaki! Don't talk like that!" Makoto chided.

"...he was my brother." Noel said softly.

"Yes, and about that. We found a signal on the other side of the boundary…. and it matches Ragna."

"W-what?! My brother is alive?!" Noel exclaimed as Tsubaki silently cursed in the background.

"Yeah. Kokonoe was able to make a stable portal to his location, and Jin made a beeline for it."

"Wait, isn't Jin unable to fight?" Tsubaki asked.

"Kokonoe managed to fix him up using both machines and magic," Kagura explained. "He was in the middle of his treatment when he heard the news about Ragna. As soon as Kokonoe finished, he grabbed Yukianasa and left through the portal."

"So, you want us to go find them, right?" Makoto asked.

"It's not that simple." Kagura answered. "We can only send one more person, then we have to wait a long time to send the entire group."

"So, then who's going first?" Tsubaki questioned.

"I will." Noel stated.

Everyone looked at her.

"My brother has saved me so many times already, I need to repay that debt."

"Alright kiddo, it's all yours."

Suddenly, the group heard a shout that was getting louder from outside. They all ran out the door to see someone fall from the sky and crash into the ground. They walked up to the crater and saw a teenager with brown hair that bore a striking resemblance to Ragna. The teenager got up and stretched.

"Damn it Raquel, couldn't you have made the trip less painful?" Naoto Kurogane asked.

* * *

In a forest clearing was a man on the ground. He had spiky white hair, a red coat and black baggy pants. He opened his eyes, one red, one green. He got up and groaned.

"Shit, where am I now? How the hell am I alive?" wondered Ragna the Bloodedge.

He studied his surroundings and saw trees and rocks.

"Hm, not much, wait, is that?"

He saw something stuck in the ground, he walked up to it and saw that it was his weapon; Bloodscythe. He picked up and put it on his back. He took in his surroundings, then realized something felt different. He looked at his right arm and his eyes grew huge. His arm was no longer black, it was flesh and blood instead now had a black fingerless glove with the red shells still on the back of his hand.

"Holy shit.." he muttered. He looked at his other arm as well. However, it was still the mechanical replacement made by Kokonoe.

"Huh, looks like Terumi's Azure Flame Grimoire took me to a new world instead of erasing me." Ragna guessed. "But," he looked up at the shattered moon. "Where the hell am I?"

He suddenly heard some turned and saw some black wolf-like creatures with skull like faces. The roared and charged at Ragna.

(*Cue Rebellion II—Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma*)

"Alright!" Ragna pulled up his sword and held it up in front of him. "Let's go ya damn mutts!"

The grimm charged at Ragna. Who brought his sword in an upwards strike releasing a dead spike, which shredded a few of them. He then followed up with a spinning kick to knock a few into the trees, breaking them (both the trees AND THE grimm to be precise). He then delivered an uppercut to the last one, sending it up into the air as he jumped up towards it.

"NIGHTMARE EDGE!"

He brought the sword down on the creature, bringing it down with him to Earth, before it split when it finally reached the ground.

"Damn." Ragna said as he breathed heavily. "I feel exhausted already, and that was only a few of them."

He looked at his new right arm and sighed. "Looks like I have to rely on THIS again."

He put away his sword and began to walk to the nearest town, hoping to get some information.

* * *

(*RWBY Volume 2 - Time To Say Goodbye*)

Back at beacon, with her team and class in professor Port's class listening to him babble away about his past, was Ruby Rose drooling on her desk.

'This is sooooooo boring,' she thought, 'I wish something could happen that would make life at Beacon more interesting.' Little did Ruby know that her wish would come true.

* * *

 **Well that was an exciting first chapter, wouldn't you agree? Feel free to ask any questions. Myself and the characters in the story shall answer them! And see you all next time!**

 **A/N: I do not own anything.**


	2. Chapter 2: Demon vs Reaper

**A/N: I do not own anything.**

 **Hey guys! EpicLinkSam here! Now for the second chapter of Red Conquest! This one is a longer, as I re-wrote the chapter as I didn't like it at first and** **a friend gave me advice.**

* * *

Noel watched as the portal behind her closed. She sighed. _Well, looks like i'll be stuck here for a while until they re-power the portal._

Noel turned and began to walk down the path she had appeared on. She took in her surroundings. She was in a dark forest. When she looked up, she could see the moon. However, she did a double take when she saw that almost half of the moon appeared to be shattered.

 _I wonder what Jin thought when he saw that?_ She thought. As Jin's old fear of the moon falling would probably re-surface.

She continued to walk down the road and then her thoughts shifted to her other brother.

 _I wonder how Ragna is._ She wondered. _Is he still the same person? Or has he changed?_ However, she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a roar and something running towards her. Almost on instinct, she drew Bolverk and fired. The grimm's head exploded and fell over. Noel turned to see a group of about 20 grimm all snarling and roaring at her.

 _Tch, not even 30 minutes and already i'm getting into a fight._ Noel held her guns at ready, took up her stance and charged at the grimm, shooting at every skull face she could see.

Ozpin sat in his office in silence, the night dragging on. Since Dante was late, he had sent him a message to go to the nearest town, and Glynda would meet up with him there as well as provide transport via an airship. However, he couldn't hide his feelings of dread. He felt that something was going to happen at Glynda's meeting with Dante, and that it would create more chaos.

"Man, this world is almost as shit as mine." Ragna said to himself. He was on the road to a bigger town. He got some information from an innkeeper of a town earlier, faking amnesia to make it less awkward. He was in a world nearly overrun by creatures called Grimm, and they needed to be protected by hunters and huntresses. Not to mention a terrorist group fighting for their racial rights. He kept on walking thinking of his world, and how they were getting in without him. He was thinking of Noel and Jin when he saw some familiar faces, or rather, familiar _parts_ of faces.

There were several skull faces of grimm all over the ground. He bent town towards one and observed it.

 _Huh, someone did a number on them. He thought to himself._

He continued to walk, but then stopped. He took a moment to recognise the person that was walking down the road. A blond haired girl with green eyes in a blue outfit. As soon as Ragna realised who it was, he quickly shifted over to the cover of the trees.

Noel turned around thinking she had heard something, however, she just dismissed it, thinking it was the wind.

Ragna looked as his sister was walking down the road, in the same universe as him. _Is this a dream? Or did they remember and found out where I am?_ Ragna pinched his arm. _Nope, definitely real._

As he distracted himself with ideas on how she could be here, he failed to see the nevermore in the sky, which spotted Noel and made a dive for her. He broke from his thoughts when he heard the swooshing of wind. He drew bloodscythe and ran out from his cover. At that moment, Noel heard the swooshing of wind as well and turned around to see the nevermore with it's talons only a few feet away from her. She quickly attempted to draw Bolverk, but the nevermore was now less than a meter from piercing her. She closed her eyes and braced herself.

"BLOODSCYTHE!"

Noel heard a slash and the grimm crying out in pain. She opened her eyes looked up to see the nevermore's head fly off and the body slump to the ground. She looked at her savior, who put his sword back on his waist.

"You really are stupid, Noel."

Noel was speechless. She could only stare at her brother, who until recently, she didn't remember.

"You're not going to say anything?" Ragna asked. "Something like you're happy to see me? Or-"

Before Ragna could finish, she ran up to him and began to punch him in the chest.

(Cue Stardust Memory - BlazBlue Central Fiction)

"Ualgh! Wait! Noel! Gah!"

"You idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

Ragna had to hold her back and she began to flail at him, trying to hit him.

"You think you can just erase yourself and have everyone forget you? Me, Jin, Rachel, everybody?!"

She stopped flailing and Ragna let her go. She fell on her knees as tears began to flow from her eyes. Ragna kneeled down in front of her, then she leaned forward and hugged him.

"W-when I remembered you, I was depressed for an entire week knowing that you were gone." she said as she continued to cry.

"Yeah, sorry about that." he put his hand on the back of her head, but she immediately slapped it away.

"DON'T try that again." she said in a low threatening tone.

"Consider myself warned." Ragna chuckled. "Now, can you tell me why you're here?

* * *

As Dante walked down the streets, he recalled a conversation he had with Reiji Arisu of Shinra. Reiji said something about stray portals that would appear every now and then, he would have paid attention, but go distracted as Xiaomu was watching yaoi anime in the same room and yelling at the TV screen whenever something happened. He would have probably would have kept on trying to remember what Reiji told him, but was interrupted by a monster charging at him.

He jumped above it and shot it a few times with Ebony and Ivory. It got stunned and he took a look, analyzing the monster it was huge, with a black color scheme, had a skull-like face and glowing red eyes. He recognized it as an grimm, a demon like creature that were found far north of his location, but how did it manage to get down here? Could it have been a straggler, or have come for him? It was logical as his demonic aura naturally attracted demons. There were more grimm behind the first one and they all roared in unison.

"I thought the walk would be boring, but if this is the front door to the party, i'm pushin' straight through!"

A wave of Grimm charged at Dante, claws out ready to shred him, however, he jumped up and over them, shooting at them all the while. He then pulled out what appeared to be dark blue, three bar nunchucks.

"Haven't used these in a while." he said as he begun to swing Cerberus on his wrist, releasing waves of ice that impaled several grimm. He then jumped in the centre of the chaos and spun Rebellion in a wide circle, slicing more grimm in half.

"Alright, time for the finale!"

He skid forward on the ground and impaled the rest of the grimm, a huge burst of demonic energy expanded from the blade, resulting in grimm chunks flying everywhere.

(*End Theme*)

After the Grimm genocide, Dante continued to walk. _Dammit._ He realised. _I'll be late for my ride!_

* * *

Glynda simply waited outside the local inn for the man Ozpin had hired. She sighed, thinking if that Dante was this late, he must not be good at teaching either. As she saw people come and go, she kept on repeating the description Ozpin had given her.

 _He has silver hair, a red coat and carries a large sword._

She looked at the crowd, wondering if Dante would ever show up, until she saw a flash of red and white disappear into the crowd.

 _That's strange, Ozpin told him where to meet, yet he passed by, I wonder why?_

She quickly followed it, determined not to lose it. She saw the man eventually circle back to the inn. She also noticed a young woman also accompanied him.

"Shit, how the hell did I miss it the first time?" she heard the man mutter to himself.

"Well, you did walk in a hurry Ragna." she heard the young woman answer.

 _Ragna?_ Glynda thought. _I thought his name was Dante, though Ozpin did say he has used many aliases in his type of work._

She quickly followed them into the inn. However, if she turned around this mess would have never happened.

"Wait," Dante called as she walked into the building. I _really need to work on how I time stuff._

* * *

Glynda walked into the inn and was somewhat disgusted. There were several men there, including hunters, drinking to their heart's content. She ignored their drunken calls and made her way to the back, where she saw the man matching Dante's description.

"So, Kokonoe made a portal across the boundary for you guys to find me? Huh, that's just like her…" Ragna said as Glynda walked up.

"Where have you been?" she asked him.

"Excuse me?"

"You were due to be at Beacon several days ago, where were you?"

"Um…" he looked at Noel, who shrugged. "Sorry, I think you have the wrong guy."

"Ozpin was very clear." she said. "He told me to look for a man with white hair, a red coat and a sword."

"Well, news flash for ya." Ragna deadpanned. "Anyone can look like that."

"Stop it with this facade now or-"

"What's going on here?"

Glynda turned, only to gasp. Another man that fit Ozpin's description was standing there. Noel also had a look of shock on her face. Ragna on the other hand, gained a look of annoyance.

"I got here only now and Oz told me that you would wait outside." Dante said. "But instead you go into this shameful place and start talking with a rip-off me?"

"Rip-off?!" Ragna yelled. It would have gotten attention, but everyone was too drunk to care. "Who's the rip off here you little bitch?!"

"Ah, profanity. Just like my nephew." Dante said with the smug grin still on his face. "Looks like this means you're all bark and no bite. You probably dressed up like me to look cool too-"

Ragna responded by punching Dante straight through the wall with a darkness encrusted fist.

"Congratulations you son of a bitch!" Ragna yelled as he drew Bloodscythe and jumped out the hole Dante made. "You just landed near the top of my shit list!"

Glynda looked on in shock out the hole, as the two began to clash. Noel just sighed.

 _What in the world is going on?_

* * *

(*Cue Blood Pain II-BlazBlue Chronophantasma*)

Ragna jumped out through the hole and looked around. The streets were clear due to it being late at night. Ragna scanned the area and found Dante sitting on the trash can, clapping.

"Congrats discount me, you punched me through a wall, anything else?"

Dante lazily brought Rebellion up to block Bloodscythe which Ragna tried to bring down on him. Dante took this as an opportunity and kicked him in the leg, stunning Ragna, he then delivered an uppercut to Ragna's jaw with Gilgamesh. Ragna was sent into the air, Dante jumped up to try slicing him in half, however, Ragna was smarter than that. He brought up his right arm and Rebellion clanged against the shells on the back of his hand. He then used his other arm to grab Dante by the head.

"THIS is how you do it!" Ragna roared.

His sword was covered in darkness as he brought it down on Dante.

"NIGHTMARE EDGE!"

They were brought down to Earth, at the last moment, Ragna kicking off of Dante's head to get some momentum away, leaving the Devil Hunter to slam into the ground.

Ragna smiled, thinking he got him, but then it disappeared as Dante began to whistle.

"Nice one! Anything else?"

Ragna's anger began to burn even hotter now, this Dante was beginning to act like Terumi.

"Alright then." Ragna said as he put away Bloodscythe.

"What? Giving up? Come on! You can do better than that!" Dante taunted.

Ragna ignored him and brought up his Azure in front of his face.

"Restriction 666 released!" Dark energy began to flow out of the shells on his hand. "Dimensional Interference Field Deployed!" A blue mark appeared on the ground under Ragna. "BlazBlue, ACTIVATE!" Ragna gained a black aura.

"You want better?" Ragna roared. "Well, HERE'S A SAMPLE!"

He raised his sword in an upward strike releasing a huge wave of dark energy shaped in a demonic beast's head. Dante brought up his arms in a guard position and took the hit. He could actually feel the damage and smiled as he was knocked back a few feet.

"Alright! Now we have a party!" Dante yelled as he brought out Ebony and Ivory. "Let's keep things stylish!"

He began to shoot some rapid-fire shots from his two guns, all of the bullets aimed towards Ragna.

"Barrier!" Ragna yelled as he brought his hand up.

A blue force field showed up to block the bullets.

Dante smirked and stopped shooting and brought out Agni and Rudra (thankfully they were being quiet). He charged at Ragna holding Agni in front of him and Rudra behind him. Ragna dropped his guard and intercepted with Bloodscythe. In that quick opening, Ragna drew his fist behind him and engulfed it in black flames and socked Dante in the jaw. Dante took the hit and spat out some blood. He then equipped one of Gilgamesh's gauntlets and returned the flavor to Ragna. This caught Ragna off guard and sent him back a few feet. As he was regaining his composure, Dante once again brought out Ebony and Ivory and began his rapid fire assault. Ragna also brought up his barrier, blocking the bullets. Dante however, kept on firing until...

"How bout this finisher!" He crossed his arms and charged up. "Annnnnnnd….JACKPOT!" Two bursts of orange energy swirled towards Ragna, which broke through his barrier and pierced his arm.

"Shit…" was all Ragna could mutter as he held his arm and fell to his knees.

 _Why the hell did that hurt more than normal?_ Ragna thought. He looked at his wound and without any hesitation, stuck his fingers through them and pushed out the bullets.

"Now that you're all calmed down, how about an explanation?" Dante said as he sat back down on the trash can.

Ragna grit his teeth, but stayed down. At that point Glynda and Noel walked up.

"Ragna! Are you alright?" Noel asked.

"Gh, yeah." he muttered as he stared at his wound. It healed fast just like normal, but it still stung.

"Interesting powers, is that your semblance?" Glynda asked.

"My what?"

"Your semblance." she repeated.

"I don't know what the hell a semblance is. That was my Drive." Ragna said as he slowly got up.

"A Drive?"

"Yeah, the materialisation of one's soul into a new power."

"That sounds suspiciously like a semblance."

"Let me handle this." Dante said as he got off the trash can. "Lemme guess, come from another world?"

Ragna and Noel had a look of surprise on. Glynda hid her reaction well.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Ragna said dumbfounded.

"Well, i've been through this type of thing before." Dante stated. "I know a few friends that can help you get back to your world."

"Um, thanks for the offer, but we're looking for someone."

"Who?" Dante said as he crossed his legs.

"He's my brother." Ragna said. "Have you seen him? He wears a blue coat and uses a katana."

"Are you sure you're not talking about _my_ brother?"

"Wait, what?"

"My brother also wears a blue coat and uses a katana." Dante stated.

"...holy shit."

"Anyway, I haven't seen him. If I did, i would have thought it was the ghost of my brother."

"Dammit. Back to square one." Ragna sighed.

"Anyway, would you like to come with us?" Dante asked.

"What?"

"I have a new job, and Miss Goodwitch here was gonna take me there. We have more than enough room, and I don't think you have anywhere else to stay. I think arrangements can be made."

"Dante, I don't think-" Glynda started.

"We'd love to!" Noel said excitedly. "Right Ragna?"

Ragna was silent in thought, until he sighed and held out his hand.

"We'll work with you, sorry for uh, punching you through a wall."

"It's alright man, i've been through worse. Now, off to Beacon! I think the airship was around the entrance to the village…"

"Glynda watched as Dante walked off to the airship with Ragna and Noel in tow.

 _What have we gotten ourselves into Ozpin?_ She thought.

* * *

 **Hopefully the Ragna vs Dante fight wasn't too short. I do plan on having them fight again later though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review or ask a question! Anyway, EpicLinkSam signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stylish First Impression

_**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of Red Conquest! But first, the review responses. I will be doing this every chapter(if I get reviews). So feel free to ask anything!**_

 _ **Blazblade: Yeah, sad thing is I might worf Ragna a bit. After all, it's kind of his shtick.**_

 ** _shadowedge27: I HAVE read the fanon Death Battle and it's pretty good. Might add some elements of that to the rematch between Ragna and Dante during Volume 3._**

 ** _Anyway, without further ado, time for the next chapter of Red Conquest!_**

* * *

"So, this is the new teacher?" Ruby whispered to Weiss. The person talking to the class that down there seemed to know nothing. He was just walking around in a circle, talking about his exploits (which most of the class didn't believe) and eating a slice of pizza.

"So, there was that one time I just slashed into the air once and sheathed the blade, then the monument came crashing dow-yes?"

Dante saw a raised hand in the crowd. And Weiss stood up to talk.

"Sorry in advance, but while you seem to be all talk and no skill to me."

This raised some gasps from the class, as Weiss, being a straight A student, would know better. Surprising the rest of the class, Dante just smiled.

"We'll you've got a nice personality, and a sharp tongue as well. Tell you what." He sat on the desk. "If you land a hit on me, I'll quit."

Weiss smirked and went down to the middle of the room. Then she drew Myrtenaster.

"Foolish mistake challenging me," Weiss boasted.

Dante simply just smiled and sat there and made a 'Bring it on' hand gesture. Weiss eyes narrowed and she used her blade in a thrust motion towards the spot Dante was sitting. To her surprise, the area she stabbed was empty. Dante was on another part of the desk in the same position. Weiss angrily stabbed in that spot and missed again as Dante moved to another spot on the desk this time yawning. This went on for several minutes until Weiss became tired and her stance began to slump. She stabbed at Dante one more time. This time Dante was behind her, and in one swift motion, brings Rebellion to her throat and Ebony to the side of her head.

"Lesson number 1, kids," He pulled the blade away from her throat. "Never, ever let your guard down. Remember that all of you. Class dismissed." He then threw his giant sword up in the air where it spun a few times before landing perfectly on his back. He did the same with Ebony, which landed in his holster. Then he left the room.

As the students packed up their utensils and notebooks, there were several whispers as well.

"He was so fast!"

"How does he do that?"

"He doesn't seem human!"

" _You_ don't seem human!"

"Well that was some class right guys?" Ruby asked her team and the exwires.

"The way he moved his blade was incredible. As if it was weightless." Blake added.

Weiss was silent.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Yang asked her friend, with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Nothing, it's just-"

"You got completely humiliated by the new teacher in front of the class?"

"No! I mean-,"

"You got distracted by his charms in battle?"

"No! I-,"

"You were imagining what would happen if you two-"

At this point Ruby and Blake ran down the hall and away, as Weiss's anger was just as, if not more, dangerous than Yang's.

* * *

Dante walked up to the room Ozpin assigned for him. Ragna and Noel nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" he thought aloud as pulled out a strawberry sundae from the fridge. Then he noticed there was a note on the sundae.

 _Dear Dante,_

 _We are making our rounds around beacon. We taped the note to the strawberry sundae as Ragna guessed you liked them. Also, he wants you to know if you touch his stuff, he will end you. But I suppose Glynda would put an end to it first._

Dante laughed as he remembered what happened. There was lots of yelling and Ragna said a word so foul Glynda slapped his mouth with her riding crop. Dante had to call Shinra in order to settle things.

"I wonder how Ragna and Noel are doing in this new environment?" Dante thought to himself as he started on his dessert.

* * *

Ruby managed to escape alongside Blake in the Vale city. They knew that Weiss would calm down in an hour or two, so they decided to kill time by walking around the town and checking out shops.

"Oh, how about this one?" Ruby asked.

Ruby was checking out weapon shops as she loved weapons, when she saw someone over Blake's shoulder.

"Hi Professor Dante!"

Blake turned around and saw a man with a similar outfit as Dante with a blonde girl in a blue outfit carrying twin pistols. They walked up to Blake and Ruby.

"Son of a-, did you just call me Dante?" the man in the red coat asked.

"Yeah, isn't that you?"

Ragna turned away and began muttering foul language that weren't meant for Ruby's ears. Dante began to speak in Ragna's place.

"Sorry about that, he gets really mad when someone calls him Dante. I-i'm Noel and that's Ragna." indicating the man who was still cursing Dante quietly.

"I'm Blake, and she's Ruby." Blake told Noel, "What are you two doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious Blake?" Ruby said exasperatedly, "They're hunters!"

A single sweatdrop fell down the side of Noel's face she knew she couldn't reveal to Blake and Ruby that she and Ragna were from another universe, but she also didn't want to lie to them. Before she could think up a good excuse there was a huge explosion from down the street. People began to run from the area in terror. Ragna turned to Noel and nodded to her, then he ran down the street to see what had happened. Noel turned to the two.

"Um...you two stay here!"

"No way!" Ruby yelled, taking Noel back, "we want to help!" Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and it turned into it's scythe form.

Blake nodded and got her Gambol Shroud ready as well.

Noel looked at the two, then sighed. "All right, follow me and keep close!" She drew Bolverk and took of after Ragna, Ruby and Blake behind her.

They ran to the center of the street Ragna ran to earlier. They see Ragna clashing with a huge bear like grimm.

"That's an Ursa!" Ruby said.

"The bigger question is however, how did it get in through the barrier?" Noel yelled.

Ragna turned around and saw the group. "Noel! I need you to-"

"Ragna! Look out!"

Ragna turned back around, "SHI-!"

The ursa saw an opening and swiped Ragna to the side like a ragdoll, cutting off his curse. He crashed into the building side, leaving a huge gaping hole in the wall. Noel and Ruby began shooting at the ursa, but it only angered it and it charged forward and headbutted Noel into another building. Noel got back up, bruised, but otherwise unhurt.

"Ruby! Blake! Stall it!"

"On it!" Ruby began firing more shots from her weapon at the beast, stunning it, Blake then followed up jumping above the monster and slashing it. It fell forwards and supported itself with its arms.

"Noel now!" Ragna yelled as he was getting out of the rubble.

"Right!" Noel ran behind the beast and shot the legs of the Ursa, but a chunk of rock passed in front of the bullet... put it passed through as if the rock was never there. The bullet hit the Ursa's legs immobilizing it. In that quick moment, Ruby ran forward and _tore_ the legs off of it. The beast howled in pain, as Ragna held his hand in front of his face and began to chant.

(*Cues Rebellion-BlazBlue Alter Memory*)

"Restriction number 666 released,"

The red shells on the back of Ragna's right hand opened.

"Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed!"

The Ursa turned its head and saw Ragna chanting and tried to crawl away.

"BlazBlue…"

The Ursa roared in fright.

"ACTIVATE!"

Ragna was enveloped in dark energy, giving him a dark aura. Ragna ran up to the Ursa and begins with an upwards slash, stunning it even more. His blade opens up into its signature scythe form and he begins tearing into the Ursa.

Ruby and Blake watched in amazement as the Ragna relentlessly slashed the beast. Half of Ruby wanted to squeal as he used her favourite weapon. The other half wanted to go up and join him, but was doubtful of Ragna controlling his rampage.

" **There is no hell!** " they heard Ragna yelling as he was fighting, " **JUST DARKNESS!** " Black energy surrounds Ragna's arm and weapon and he finishes by stabbing through the Ursa, causing it to disintegrate into black flecks of seither.

"Hmph. Try harder next time." He swung his hand down, releasing a black and red wing for a few seconds.

People on all sides who were watching began cheering as they had defeated the grimm. Ruby's eyes were sparkling as she saw Ragna and Noel's weapons.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Ruby yelled shocking Ragna and Noel. "How do you shoot through debris?! And that scythe! It's just like mine and Uncle Qrow's! Where do you get weapons like that!?"

"Sorry, we have to talk later," Noel said. "We need to report this to professor Ozpin on how a grimm got in without us seeing. We'll talk to you later."

Ragna simply scoffed and started walking away. Noel followed him soon after. Leaving Ruby and Blake by themselves.

"Should we head back?" Blake asked, "I think Weiss might have calmed down by now."

Ruby wasn't paying attention as she was watching Ragna and Noel as they walked back to Beacon.

"Hey! Earth to Ruby?"

"Oh! Um.. uh.. Yeah, let's go back."

* * *

Up on a rooftop, there were two men. One with orange hair and one with green.

"See! I told you Grimm were powerful enough to stall your friend!" Roman Torchwick said.

"Nah, Rags was holding back because there were people there, if there was no one, BOOM!" Hazama responded.

He looked at Ragna walking away.

"Soon Rags, soon."

Then he and Roman disappeared.

* * *

"So there was an ursa in the town?" Ozpin asked.

"Gee, there are torn up streets, crumbling buildings, the plumbing is damaged and Noel and I look like we went through a f**king blender." said Ragna sarcastically, "OF COURSE A FU-OW!"

Glynda slapped his mouth with her riding crop.

"The hell was that fo-OW! I swear to god if you hit my mouth again i'm gonna fu-OW!"

"Profane language is not acceptable in our school."

As Ragna was busy glaring at Glynda, Noel explained the whole situation to Ozpin. How the Ursa appeared out of nowhere, and that Ruby and Blake helped them.

Ozpin sat back in his chair. "Very well then. Noel, Ragna, I believe it is best to tell Dante what happened."

Noel nodded, while Ragna simply glared at Glynda, who returned it. They both left the room leaving Glynda and Ozpin alone.

"What does this mean Ozpin?"

"It means the Black Fang is a bigger threat than we thought."

* * *

 ** _Well that was a way to wrap up a chapter huh? So now Ruby and Blake have both met the Demon Hunter and the Grim Reaper. But what about the rest of their team? Next time, the rest of team RWBY gets a chance to see Ragna in action, but not against someone strong. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review! This has been EpicLinkSam, and i'll see you all next time!_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reaper's Lesson

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Cardin wins round 3 against Jaune" Dante announced.

Jaune sat down and looked at his aura meter, which was nearly depleted. Cardin scoffed and turned away and went to laugh with his stupid friends. Pyrrha helped Jaune get up and looked at Cardin's group in anger. Dante walked up to the two.

"So, I guess you two don't like Cardin?"

"I wouldn't usually say it, but yes." Pyrrha replied.

"Well then," Dante whistled to get the whole class to pay attention. "Cardin here," pointing at him, "who has had an undefeated streak, has earned the right to face one of the school's hunters."

Cardin gave a cocky smile and cracked his knuckles. "All right teach, who am I facing?"

Dante clapped twice and a man that bore an identical color scheme with a huge sword came forward.

Cardin laughed again, "What? Am I facing your biggest fan boy or something?"

Ragna gave Cardin a look of hatred, that caused several people to step back. Cardin however, didn't pay any mind to it. Ruby and Blake, who were in the crowd, began to whisper to their friends as they had told the others what had happened in Vale city. Ruby was excited to see Ragna back in action. And against a class jerk.

Ragna drew his weapon and held it in front of him, "Your move."

(*Cues Alight (Storm)-Fire Emblem Fates*)

Cardin laughed and tried to bring his mace down on Ragna's head. Ragna's huge weapon immediately moved in front to block it. Cardin began trying to hit him from other directions, but Ragna's huge weapon blocked every strike. Eventually Ragna sighed, and kicked Cardin in his side and knocked him over. Before he could get up, Ragna moved his arm upwards.

"DEAD SPIKE!"

Most of the class screamed. A huge demonic monster made of dark energy rose from the ground and sank it's teeth into Cardin pinning him down. Ragna put his hand in front of his face and Cardin charged at him.

"Barrier!"

A blue aura appeared in front of Ragna and knocked Cardin back. It also knocked Cardin's weapon away. Seeing no other options, Cardin went for a punch, only for Ragna to catch it.

"Is that all you got? I'm unimpressed." He began to clench his hand harder, causing the class to hear loud cracks and Cardin yelling in pain. Ragna let go and Cardin stepped back. Cardin gave Ragna a look of anger, and went back to pick up his weapon. He then tried to swing it on Ragna again.

"Seriously? You haven't learned?" he caught Cardin's mace with his left hand, then followed up with a darkness coated punch to Cardin's gut using his right, then he kicked Cardin down. Ragna's blade extended into its signature scythe form (Ruby squealed in delight) and he brought it down on Cardin who yelled in fright.

"Stop!"

Ragna's scythe was only a centimeter from piercing Cardin's chest.

(*End Theme*)

"I think that's enough for now don't you think Ragna?" Dante asked. "Why not tell him something? Maybe about fighting?"

Ragna put away his weapon. Then he warned Cardin; "if you act cocky every goddamn time, the enemy won't hesitate to fucking slice you in half," then he walked out of the room.

"Class dismissed." Dante said as he left the room. Muttering about getting a strawberry sundae. Most of the class left, talking about Ragna. But, Cardin took a little while longer. Ragna only hurt him without using his sword, but he was sweating and jumped at any small sound.

"What is Ragna's semblance? Cardin became a huge coward all of a sudden after that fight." Ruby asked.

"It's called soul eater."

Ruby turned and saw a familiar face. Noel walked up to the group.

"Hi Noel!" Ruby said.

"Good to see you again Ruby."

"So this is the other person who and Blake you helped the other day?" Yang asked.

"Yes, i'm Noel Vermillion."

"So, what did you say Ragna's semblance does?"

"It steals the soul of his victims and heals him." Noel explained. "Or, that's how Ragna told me."

"Man, that's awesome!"Yang said amazed. "I'm like to spar with him at some point…"

"Are the effects permanent?" Weiss asked as she looked at Cardin. Jaune sneezed and Cardin screamed and jumped into the air, crashing into a nearby chair.

"No worries, Ragna said that if a person has a strong will to never give up, the effects will wear off faster."

Ruby thought about this and wondered; What else can Ragna do? "Um, by any chance, did you see where Ragna went?"

"He went to the balcony." Yang said.

"Thanks." and she walked out to where Ragna left.

"Well, that was an awesome class!" Ruby said to her team. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Ruby it's past 9:00 PM." Weiss stated, looking at her scroll.

* * *

Ragna lay on the roof looking at the stars. He heard footsteps and looked up. Noel was looking down at him.

"Um.. might I sit with you?"

"Sure, feel free."

Noel sat next to him and they stayed silent for a while until she broke the silence.

"Um, do you think Jin is alright?"

Ragna scoffed, "As if I care."

"Don't be like that!"

"I can act however I want." he retorted.

"But seriously, do you think he's alright?"

"If the city isn't coated in ice, he's dead."

"Ragna!"

"Just kidding, I would know if my own brother is dead. I know he's stronger now, with that Power of Order and everything." He got up and was preparing to head back in the building. "You comin'?" he asked her.

Noel nodded and they went back to the rooms Ozpin assigned them.

 _Huh, even after everything, he still acts mean to everyone._ Noel noted. She then smiled. _At least I know that my brother is still the same person all those years ago._

* * *

 **Sorry if this feels a little choppy or unnecessary. I wanted to have the rest of Team RWBY get to know Ragna and Noel, so I did this. Don't worry, the next chapter will be plot again. So please, read and review! This is EpicLinkSam and i'll see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Field Trip

"WHY?!"

"Please refrain from screaming in my office Ragna." Ozpin said calmly.

"Why… the-" he looked around the room for Glynda, but thankfully she wasn't present, "the fuck… do I have to babysit a group of brats on my fricking day off?!"

"Quite simple. Team RWBY may be competent, but I fear for their safety in their mission. One trained huntsman may not be enough."

"Why not ask Noel or Dante?"

"Dante has to teach a class. And Miss Noel is supporting him in marksmanship."

As Ragna could see no way out of this, he just put his face in his hand and sighed. "Who am I working with?"

"Professor Oobleck."

"Why the hell do I get the coffee addict that looks like Terumi?" He muttered as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Team RWBY, were equally shocked when they found out they had professor Oobleck as their trained huntsman. He began rapidly saying something, but Ruby didn't pay attention.

"Come now children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind!" He turned around and began walking, but stopped so abruptly that Ruby crashed into him and fell down. "Oh that reminds me! We have another huntsman joining us!"

"Wait, why?" Weiss asked.

"Quite simple really! Ozpin said that he wanted none of his students to be harmed, so he had another huntsman join us! In fact, he should be arriving in a few minutes!"

"I'm already here old man."

Team RWBY jumped at the voice behind them. Behind them stood Ragna.

"You are early! Well done Mr. Bloodedge!"

"Don't ever call me that again, and," he looked at team RWBY. Ruby grinned and waved at him, Weiss just scowled, Blake smiled at him and Yang struck a pose.

"Why are you staring at us?" Weiss asked.

"Relax ice queen, i'm analyzing your potential." Ragna stated. _Why does she remind me of Jin though?_

"Number 1; don't call me that, Number 2; why?"

"A) Because I can, and B) from what I saw, Ruby, Blake and Yang have potential."

"What about me?" Weiss asked.

Ragna turned around and headed to the airship, "you have some too, if you quit being a complete, spoiled bitch that is."

"HEY!"

* * *

After many hours of killing Grimm, team RWBY settled in an abandoned building as temporary shelter. Professor Oobleck took residence in an upper part of the building. Ragna sat in a hole in the wall, as he had first watch. Ruby came up next to him.

"Can I sit down?"

Ragna looked at her.

"You should probably get some sleep kid."

"I couldn't sleep, Zwei kept me awake."

"Zwei?"

A grey and white corgi trotted up to Ragna.

"You brought a dog?"

"Well, I couldn't leave him alone at Beacon, sooo…"

Ragna just sighed and looked back out through the hole. "Sure, just go to sleep after a while, alright? Can't have you die due to sleep deprivation."

Ruby sat next to Ragna with Zwei on her lap. They sat in silence for a while…

"Ragna."

"Still here."

"What's your reason to fight?"

"Why do you ask?

"Well," Ruby started, "I know lots of people have a goal, or something they want to achieve, including me and my team, but when I saw you, I felt that your will or desire was really strong, so I want to know."

Ragna looked at her and then said, "Well, the original reason I wanted to fight was because I wanted to get revenge on the person who ruined my life… but as I kept on fighting, I realised that my actions were selfish, and that I always used my power to take away. Because of this, I ended up losing some of the people that I care for."

Ragna recalled all of his lost friends. All due to him being the 'Central Fiction', they all had to suffer, and many of them had died or got put in worse situations than death.

"After I realised it, I dedicated myself to never use my power incorrectly, I vowed to make it to protect." Then he clenched his fist in front of him, similar to when he had first used his powers.

Ruby just stared at him.

"You should get some sleep kid, we have a big day ahead of us."

"Got it." Ruby got up and gently picked up Zwei, who had already fallen asleep. "Good night Ragna."

"Night kid."

* * *

"So Kokonoe, any luck with the portal?"

"Kagura, if you ask me again, I will shove this lollipop up your-"

"Seriously though."

Kokonoe sighed. "No, I don't know why the portal is taking longer than I predicted. I'm working on it as hard as I can. Can you get Makoto and Tsubaki when I finish?"

"About that," Kagura spoke, "we have someone else willing to join us go after them."

"Who now?"

"Don't remember his name, but he looks a lot like Ragna."

* * *

 **Well, there's the latest chapter, don't have much to say. Just read and review, criticism is appreciated. This is EpicLinkSam, and i'll see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Underground

**Before we start, I wanted to let you guys know in advance that each Act will be split up by each Volume of RWBY. So this covers Volume 2. Also, review(s)!:**

 **Blazblade: Ding! Ding! Ding! You get a rare children's trading card!**

 **Anyway, without further ado, the next chapter of Red Conquest!**

* * *

Ruby woke up suddenly. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and noticed it was still dark. Her team members were still sleeping and Ragna was still sitting in the hole in the wall. He faced was turned outwards so she couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. She then noticed that Zwei was missing.

"Zwei? Zwei! Where are you boy?"

"I thought I told you to sleep."

Ruby looked at Ragna who turned to face her.

"I can't find Zwei! What if.."

Ragna sighed, and got up.

"Come on. Let's go find your dog."

Ruby smiled and got up, following him out of the building.

* * *

"Why do we always get the worst assignments?"

A White Fang member and his colleague were standing next to a few boxes they were ordered to protect.

"Will you quit complaining? We should be grateful we're not on the front lines or something. I heard Beacon got some new REALLY powerful hunters. Even one that has a two guns that can shoot through ANYTHING!"

"Bullshit. Anyway," He turned to the left. "What was in the crates again?"

No answer.

"Buddy?"

He turned back.

"Too slow."

"OH! SH-!"

"ARCTIC DUNGEON!"

* * *

"Zwei? Where are you?"

Ruby and Ragna have been scouring the abandoned streets for a while, looking for Zwei.

"There you are!"

Zwei was… doing his business behind a supporting beam. He finished and trotted up to Ruby and Ragna. Zwei then barked happily.

"Zwei, this is a wasteland, you could have done that literally anywhere!"

Suddenly, Ragna turned to the left and then he grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her behind a piece of rubble.

"Hey! What was that fo-?"

Ragna put a finger to her lips and pointed to where he and Ruby were seconds ago.

"I thought I heard a beowolf. Or something." One of them said.

"Let's just finish our patrol and get back to the base." The other said.

The two members of the White Fang turned and headed back the way they came. Ruby and Ragna came out from their hiding place and slowly followed them. Ragna, while usually one that would just smash his way through everything, used the stealth Jubei taught him. Ruby on the other hand, was following them in a stereotypical spy fashion. Taking big steps while tiptoeing. They came around a corner and Ruby almost tripped dropping her weapon in the process, but Ragna managed to catch Crescent Rose as well as pull her back. Ruby held Zwei around the corner.

"Bark once if they went in."

Ragan first face palmed at the idea. Then he did it again after he heard a door close and Zwei bark.

"This is it!"

"You could hear the door close, why did you need the dog?"

Ruby ignored him and pulled out her scroll. She then dialed the rest of her team. However, the low signal made it impossible for her.

"Aw man, c'mon, we gotta get the others!" she told Ragna.

They turned around and began walking, suddenly, they heard some cracking.

"Huh? What was tha-?"

The ground suddenly gave way beneath their feet. Ragna jumped away, but Ruby fell down and managed to grab Zwei and the ledge.

"Crap! Ruby! Grab my hand!"

Ragna lay on the ground and stretched his arm to her.

"Just catch Zwei!"

"Wait, what?"

Ruby tossed Zwei over and managed to nail Ragna in the face with him. Ragna pulled Zwei off of his face and glared at him. He then put down Zwei and resumed reaching for Ruby. Ruby attempted to pull herself up, but the piece of ledge she was holding onto fell off.

"SHIT!" Ragna then jumped in the hole to follow her.

Zwei just stood near the edge of the hole and looked down.

* * *

Yang got up and stretched from her watch. Even though sleeping on the rock floor was uncomfortable, she was seriously ready to hit the hay (or rather the rocks).

"Hey Weiss? It's your tu-"

She then noticed that Ruby's pillowcase was empty. She looked at the hole in the wall and saw that Ragna was missing as well.

"Ruby? Has anyone seen Ruby? She and Ragna are gone!"

Blake and Weiss also got up rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Professor Oobleck also came down from the upper quarters. Suddenly, Zwei came running in, whimpering.

"Zwei?" Yang said holding her dog.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Grab your weapons, your leader may be in trouble."

* * *

Ruby woke up to see herself being dragged by White Fang members. She tried to recall what had happened. Suddenly she recalled that she passed out after falling down. Then she remembered who was with her. She looked around, but there was no sign of Ragna or Zwei. She noticed she was underground in some kind of city, full of White Fang members around her.

One of the henchmen carrying her shouted out, "Hey boss! We found something you might wanna see!"

From one of the train sections, she heard someone reply saying something about 'not having a good day'.

The White Fang member responded back, saying it was a little girl.

A man with a fedora and orange hair popped out from the train.

"Then that makes the day even worse." Roman Torchwick said.

* * *

 **So, a cliffhanger, yup real original, but I wanna keep this going a little longer. The chapter was originally a little longer, but I refused to put in the part where the White Fang grunts punched and kicked Ruby in the face (THEY DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL!). I probably don't need to say who offed those random two henchmen. Anyway, don't forget to read and review. This is EpicLinkSam, and i'll see you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Cold Steel

**Hey guys! EpicLinkSam here! And before we get into the next chapter of Red Conquest, here's a review response!**

 **passingthrough: 1. I have explanations. Ragna activating the Azure gave him a speed boost, like with most Unlimited characters. Ragna was also knocked fairly far away, so activating the Azure would let him get to the Ursa faster. Jin using Arctic Dungeon on those two random crooks was due to the fact that freezing and shattering someone would be a clean kill. 2. Sorry about the fact that the BlazBlue cast doesn't really seem to have that much of an effect on the world. By the time of Volume 3, they will create more ripples in the story.**

 **One more thing. If you plan on leaving a long response, i'd rather you send it to me personally. I don't want it to take up too much space so that it becomes longer than the story itself.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, then next chapter of Red Conquest!**

* * *

"Ruby's scythe!" Yang exclaimed as she came across the discarded weapon in the street, which was next to the giant hole.

Weiss walked up to the crevasse and peered inside only seeing darkness.

"Do you think she fell?"

Professor Oobleck looked down the hole, then he realised what must of happened and began repeatedly saying "Of course!"

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Mountain Glenn has these underground caverns to help people be safe from the Grimm! But then, after the Grimm managed to infiltrate it, it became deserted! With no one to maintain the foundation, she may have fallen in!"

"What about Ragna?" Yang said, remembering the Grimm Reaper (yes, she went there).

"Mr. Bloodedge has most likely jumped in to save Miss Rose!"

"What are we waiting for then! Let's go too!" Yang exclaimed.

* * *

Ruby skid on her back with her arms up and Roman laughing, accompanied by three White Fang members.

"Wow, you are MUCH more manageable without that oversized gardening tool, red."

Ruby tried to fight back, but she wasn't as well trained in hand to hand combat like her sister or Ragna. She eventually tried to get away, but Torchwick happened to use is cane to catch her and reel her in.

"This is like entertainment for you guys isn't it?" Roman asked the White Fang members.

He heard two yells of approval.

"Benny, I didn't hear you." Roman said.

There was no answer from the White Fang Member known as Benny.

Roman turned around to speak to Benny, "Come on man we've been over this several tim-"

Roman stopped, as Benny was neatly cleaved in two.

"HOLY HELL! WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!?" Roman yelled.

Suddenly, he heard a deep voice behind him.

" _I_ did, you son of a bitch."

Roman turned around and spotted a familiar red coated man.

"Hitting a young girl, not to mention defenceless, is just _low_ you bastard." Ragna said as he pulled up Bloodscythe. "So then, time to die."

* * *

"Dang it, another dead end!"

As team WBY and Oobleck were running through the cave and ended up being stopped by a cave in.

"We can't break through, we might cause the whole place to collapse." Weiss noted.

"Simple, let us turn around!" Oobleck suggested.

"A little late for that!" Blake said pulling out her weapon.

The rest of the group whipped around and saw the group of White Fang members.

"Put down your weapons!" the one in the front shouted.

Weiss grit her teeth. She was ready to cut down those _monsters_ that had damaged her family's reputation, but she never got the chance.

" _Moonsong!_ "

An arrow of ice landed in the middle of the group of the White Fang. They stared at it until it exploded into icicle shards, impaling all of them. One was strong enough to tear off an arm off of the poor goon closest to the blast. The icicles were covered in blood, making it a bright shade of crimson, with the blood dripping off the tips, splattering on the ground.

In front of the pile of gore, a blonde, young man in blue landed perfectly on the ground, before turning to look at his work. Yang turned away to barf.

Weiss held in her sickness, then asked the man; "Who are you?"

The man turned and looked at Weiss with piercing green eyes.

"I don't give my name to trash." He then turned and proceeded to walk away.

"Excuse me?!" Weiss yelled at him. The man stopped and turned back to face her.

"Do you know who you're talking to?!" she said to him, anger rising.

"And should I care?"

Weiss's face became so red that strawberries would become jealous. She was about to scream at him, until he stopped her with another question.

"By any chance, do you people happen to be associated with a young girl in red and black though?"

This snapped Weiss out of her pent up rage. Yang, who had finished barfing, stepped up to talk.

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"Don't see the resemblance." he replied bluntly. _Not that my family is any different._

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"Anyway, I saw her being dragged off by White Fang members."

Yang attempted to grab him by the collar, but faster than the blink of an eye, the man drew his sword and held it in front of his neck. If Yang hadn't stopped quickly, she would have damaged her hands. Yang slowly pulled away, but made it up by screaming in the man's face.

"WHY DID YOU LET THEM!?"

"Wasn't my problem." he said as he sheathed his blade. He turned to walk away...until he heard a certain name.

"All right then girls!" Professor Oobleck said, "Off to save your leader and find Ragna!"

The man turned around. "What did you just say?"

"I simply said; Off to save their leader and find Ragna."

The man turned and made a gesture telling them to follow him. "I saw where they dragged her off. Come with me."

"I don't know." Blake said, "You seem kind of shady-"

"Very well then!" Oobleck said, cutting Blake off. "Since we'll be working together, can you please tell us your name?"

The man sighed, but decided to tell them, as it would be better than being called something else like "Ice Man".

"Jin Kisaragi."

* * *

"You're pretty good for a faggot that doesn't use a gun!" Roman said as he and Ragna traded blows.

"Why would I need one?" Ragna retorted, deflecting several gunshots with his blade. "It's much more satisfying when I sons of bitches like you get torn to shreds!"

They met in the middle, with their weapons against each other. Roman smiled... and a click was heard. Ragna looked down and saw that the bottom part of Roman's cane had detached itself to reveal the gun barrel, aimed at his face.

"Surprise motherfucker!" Roman yelled gleefully as he fired.

The smoke covered Ragna's face, and when it cleared, Ragna's head was back. Roman smiled, but then it turned to shock when Ragna moved his head back down, revealing that he had caught the bullet with his teeth.

 _I owe you for teaching me that Dante._ He though as he spat it out the bullet and reacted quickly by grabbing Roman and smashing Blood-Scythe's blunt end across him, sending him crashing straight into the train.

"Ragna! Help!" he heard Ruby call.

Ragna whipped around. The two remaining White Fang members had their guns pointed at her head, as well as a whole group of henchmen behind them.

"Surrender or i'll shoot! I swear I will!"

Ragna gritted his teeth. He was fast, but he wasn't fast enough to save Ruby and dodge all the bullets. He could activate his Azure to get a speed boost, but the goons would catch what he was doing. He slowly put down his sword...until he heard a familiar voice.

" _Worthless._ "

Suddenly, all of the White Fang members were encased in ice. Ruby managed to get away and ran towards Ragna.

(*Cue-Lust SIN II BlazBlue Chronophantasma*)

" _Shatter._ "

All of the ice crystals shattered into snow, leaving no evidence of life left. Ruby covered her ears as she heard the shattering, while Ragna simply looked at where the ice was seconds ago. Behind the falling snow was a familiar blonde man in a blue coat.

"You fucking idiot," Ragna called, "do you have any idea how long Noel and I have been searching for you?"

"Brother." Jin replied.

"Oh shit," Ragna put up his sword. "You're now going to go insane now, aren't you?"

Instead of turning his blade on Ragna, he simply sighed. "No, though I did bring some people you may know."

Jin motioned behind him. There, coming out of one of the tunnels were the rest of team RWBY as well as Professor Oobleck.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed holding out her arms.

"Yang!"

Ruby used her semblance to rush into her sister's arms.

"Ragna my friend!" Professor Oobleck called, "Perhaps you know this young man that guided us here through this treacherous place?"

"Uh.." he turned to Jin, silently asking him if he should reveal their relationship. Jin shrugged, but his face said yes.

Ragna turned back to the group.

"Well... he's my brother."

Professor Oobleck held in his surprise well, but team RWBY on the other hand…

"WHAT!?"

"Not right now, we'll explain when we get back to Beacon, but for now," Ragna turned to the train and cracked his knuckles.

"We got some work to do."

* * *

"So, we all ready to go?" Kokonoe asked Kagura.

At her words, Kagura surveyed the group. Makoto and Tsubaki were barely holding in their worry for Noel and Jin. Naoto was busy thinking to himself, but at the same time, was balancing a knife of blood on his hand, signifying he was ready.

"Almost, I called in one more person to help us."

The group immediately looked at Kagura and all asked the same thing at the same time; "Who?"

"She should be here by-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Perfect timing!" Kagura strode up to the door and opened it. Tsubaki, Makoto and Naoto all looked out the door to see a certain someone that all but Naoto knew.

"Mai?!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Mai!" Makoto yelled as she ran up to embrace her friend.

"Good to see you Makoto! And you too Tsubaki!"

"Well, you still look as fine as ever." Kagura noted, looking at her...assets.

Mai Natsume sighed. "Kagura, stop that or Makoto will probably hurt you."

"Uh, would guys like to introduce me?" Naoto asked the group.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! For those of you that don't know who Mai is, look her up. It will become useful later. Sorry this one took a little longer to get out. I hit a bit of writer's block, and then I accidentally deleted it, but then BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Arena got announced, and then it compelled me to continue writing. (Still, BlazBlue x RWBY x Persona 4 x Under Night In-Birth is a dream come TRUE!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Under Heaven Destruction

**Not much to say, but one reader response:**

 **Fateoffencer: No, the only characters that will appear are Reiji and Xiaomu and only as cameos. Reiji will have a fairly large role in a later chapter though. Dante is the only one with a huge roll. The events here are canon to the Namco X and Project X Zone series. Though for other characters, I was actually considering adding in Strider Hiryu or Yu Narukami into the story, but I decided to focus on Hiryu in my next story and Yu for another time.**

 **And with that out of the way, onto the next chapter! (It's kinda short though)**

* * *

Suddenly, they heard on a loudspeaker: "GET TO YOUR PLACES, WE ARE LEAVING NOW!"

The train then slowly began to move.

"I'll call Jaune!" Ruby said whipping out her scroll. However, the signal was still low. "Darn it! We have to catch up to that traaa-aaaahhh, WHA!?"

There was a sheet of ice forming on the ground. From where the source was, it was Jin, who had stabbed the ground with Yukianesa. He then turned to them.

"This is why I don't usually work with trash." He then sped off on the ice towards the train.

It took Ruby ten seconds to realise he was talking about her, while the rest of her team glared daggers at him.

"HEY!"

"Sorry," Ragna apologised, "Jin's not really good with people."

* * *

Soon, they were all on the train. They opened one of the ceiling exits and saw there was a bomb inside.

"Simple, i'll just freeze it." Jin said taking out Yukianesa.

Before he could however, Ruby yelled that White Fang members were now on the train and coming towards them.

"Now children, we must hurry! Get to work!" Oobleck said. "Blake! Detach the caboose! The bombs will kill us all!"

"On it!" She jumped towards the caboose as the others headed towards the oncoming White Fang members. Suddenly however, the caboose detached itself. Yang deduced that Torchwick _really_ didn't want them on the train. Then they realized all of the compartments had bombs as well. With this on their mind, they nearly forgot the oncoming White Fang members.

(*Cue-Reach Out to the Truth - Persona 4 Arena*)

Team RWBY went to work, slashing and shooting the White Fang members. Jin unsheathed his blade as well. Ragna pulled out Bloodscythe, but before he could start the bloodbath, Jin stopped him.

"Brother, before we start, I need you to know something."

"Can it wait? There are some bastards that need new assholes here." Gesturing towards the oncoming attackers.

"You can't lose control of your Azure Grimoire."

"Yeah! No shit because if I do-"

"No, it's _impossible_ to lose control of it here. No matter how much damage you take, the angrier you get, you can't lose control."

Ragna was speechless. All this time, he had been sparingly using the Azure, then he finds out there was no limit at all!

"How the hell do you know this?"

"The Power of Order was meant to destroy anything that threatened balance, and Yukianesa was created to combat the Black Beast." Jin answered. "Neither of them are telling me to kill you brother, so this means the threat has passed for the moment."

Ragna pondered at this. _Does this mean I can think of it as my own and not worry about it?_ However, Jin brought him out of his thoughts.

"Thank me later brother, for now," he pointed his katana at the enemies and gave Ragna a familiar sadistic smile that was usually aimed aimed at him.

"That team you were with has infiltrated the train, but there are plenty of enemies left. Shall we?"

Ragna smiled and pulled out his weapon. "Let's do this!"

The first wave of White Fang members all had spears out and charged. Ragna released a wave of red energy, vertically slicing a few of them clean in half. Jin slashed with Yukianesa, releasing blades of ice, impaling several of them. They then both charged forward and smashed the ground with their blades. Ragna created a burst of energy knocking several of them off of the train. Jin caused ice to spike from the train, impaling and knocking over White Fang members everywhere. A few White Fang members tried to go around and get them from the side. Ragna and Jin simply spun with their blades, making heads leave bodies. Some of the heads hit other White Fang members who lost their balance and fell to their deaths. The remaining White Fang members got into a group together in the middle, thinking that strength in numbers would help them.

"Hey Jin, you ever go bowling?" Ragna asked.

"No, but I get your idea brother." Jin replied.

Jin created a board of ice and stood on it. Ragna engulfed his fist in energy and delivered a powerful strike at the back of the board, sending Jin forward and knocking over all of the White Fang members.

"Strike!" Ragna said as he did a little fist pump.

 _I wonder who influenced my brother to have fun during fighting?_ Jin thought.

Ragna and Jin ran up to the front of the train, cutting down any White Fang members foolish enough to face them, and reunited with team RWBY. The train however, was still going at full speed.

"We gotta stop the train!" Ruby yelled over the roaring of the wheels getting faster and faster.

"A bit too late for that!" Ragna pointed at the blocked off entrance, which was only a little bit away from being crashed into.

"We have to brace ourselves then! But we don't have anything!" Blake shouted.

"Jin! Weiss! Create an ice barrier!"

Almost immediately, Jin and Weiss stabbed the ground, creating a shield at the last second. Ragna went in front with them and held up his arm.

"BARRIER!"

A light blue force field appeared in front of Ragna, to help shield the group. Ragna turned his free arm into a claw and proceed to try grabbing the wall to help slow down the train. Ruby did the same with her Crescent Rose, but the effect they had made was so minimal it was impossible to tell that the train had slowed down at all. The group simply braced themselves for the incoming blow.

*CRASH!*

The train burst through the ground, with a bunch of civilians looking at the wreckage. The group slowly got up, but almost immediately behind them, a swarm of Grimm came out and began to attack the civilians. Chaos was everywhere. And staring at it, with a determined look, was Ruby Rose.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little short. I'm still hyperventilating about BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle as well as splitting time between FanFiction,** **YouTube and DeviantArt. I'm actually writing a few scripts for some Abridged one-shots for Youtube that I thought of, as well as planning out how the recruitment in "RWBY Remnant Zero " is gonna go, and they announce Central Fiction 2.0 with Ragna being buffed so I gotta get back to practising (I haven't played Central Fiction in a while) so i'm pretty busy. Either way, don't forget to read and review! This is EpicLinkSam and i'll see you all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Breach

**Hey guys! Another chapter of Red Conquest! This time, it's the breach, and this is why it took a while to write. But other than that, enjoy the carnage! Also, I have a little something to say, but i'll leave it to after the chapter.**

* * *

The Grimm were everywhere, tearing up streets and roaring. Team RWBY got into the middle of all the Grimm on a platform. Ragna and Jin with them as the Grimm surrounded them, roaring, trying to find an opening. Team RWBY was waiting for the Grimm to make the first move, but they stayed surrounding them, intelligently, unlike the usual behaviour.

"This is hopeless," Ruby said to the rest of them. "We need to make a huge impact to get an advantage, but none of us can do that."

Jin then began to softly chuckle at that comment.

"If our impending deaths are funny, I don't know what's wrong with you." Weiss said coldly to Jin.

"Brother? Would you be so kind to show them your power?"

"Well then," Ragna put his weapon behind his back. And held out his fist. "Here goes nothing."

(*Cue-Oath on Both Arms*)

The red shells on the back of his hand opened and dark power began to seep from it.

"All Restrictions released…"

Ruby noted that this time the chant Ragna was doing was different. (She memorized because she thought it was a cool combo with his weapon)

"Interdimensional Interference Field Deployed!" a blue circle appeared at Ragna's feet. Ragna then lifted his other arm up as well.

"Idea Engine Ignite!"

The other hand's shells opened, this time with yellow energy.

"It's time I show you freaks, the TRUE, POWER OF THE AZURE!"

Overwhelming levels of black energy began to flow out, engulfing Ragna, resulting in red cracks appearing on his body.

"Ruby!"

Ruby turned towards the voice, seeing team JNPR.

"Good to see you got my message! But stand back!"

"Why would we need to-WHOA!"

Ragna was roaring, making the Grimm step back in caution. At this point, the dark energy had formed black and red wings.

"BLAZBLUE! ACTIVATE!"

An even bigger burst of energy engulfed Ragna. Team RWBY looked at the Grim Reaper, taking in his transformation. Bright red cracks were all over his body, blood red wings were on his back, his teeth had sharpened into red fangs, his eyes were a pupil-less bright red, and black energy surrounded him, giving what appeared to be a multi-headed beast behind him. Suddenly, faster than you could blink, Ragna shot out an arm towards the Grimm, making a huge claw, almost as big as one of the locomotives they were on earlier. It scooped up around fifty Grimm and the fist clenched.

"BE DEVOURED BY DARKNESS!"

The fist close completely, with Grimm remains flying out and disintegrating.

"TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT!" Ragna roared as he jumped into the hordes of Grimm, and pulled out Bloodscythe in it's scythe form. The energy blade was larger than Ruby's Scythe as a whole. Ragna began to take out ten with every swing of his weapon. Several of the larger Grimm tried to get behind him, but Ragna simply turned around and charged.

"CARNAGE..." he slashed, stunning several of them. "SCISSORS!" Ragna brought his sword in upwards slash, launching several Grimm chunks into the air.

Team RWBY was shocked, as Ragna's voice sounded demonic, as well as how powerful he was. Jin on the other hand, was smiling. Suddenly on the scene, were more students of Beacon. Some students began to fight the Grimm, others were marveling at Ragna who was destroying mobs of Grimm in seconds. However, even with the full strength of the Azure, there were an unbelievable amount of Grimm still coming through the breach.

"Well, this is one hell of a party."

Team RWBY looked up. Dante and Noel dropped down towards them from an airship. Dante looked at the group, then his eyes fell on Jin.

"Lemme guess, brother to Ragna?"

Jin had a look of surprise on his face.

"How did you... and why do you look like-"

However Dante simply put a finger to his lips, and gave him a look saying; 'I'll tell you later.' Then Jin's eyes fell on Noel.

"U-um, major Kisaragi…"

"Noel Vermillion, the N.O.L. do not exist in this universe, do not call me major."

"Oh! R-Right!"

"However, I will still command you if need be."

"Understood."

Jin then turned to face the crowd of Grimm, then a white aura began to glow around him.

"And one more thing, Noel Vermillion, if you wish to keep up with me and my brother, I recommend using your true power."

He then drew Yukianesa and held it out in front of him.

"I am the white void, I am the cold steel, I am the just sword, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction!"

Team RWBY just stared at him with a "WTF" face.

"I am Jin Kisaragi! THE END HAS COME!"

And with that last line, a burst of white energy enveloped Jin, shocking the team, then quickly disappeared. He lept into the fray, freezing and stabbing any Grimm he could reach. He quickly sheathed his blade after every strike, with skill no one attending Beacon could match.

Dante smiked. _He really does give me the feel of Vergil_. Then he turned to Noel.

"I've been on fire with guesses recently. So, are you their sister?"

"Um, something like that, though it would take a while to explain."

"And you must have some kind of power too, huh?"

"Yes, stand back."

Noel began to glow with light, blinding the rest of the group. When it had faded, the group took in her transformation. She had gained a horned headpiece, and grey shoulderplates. She had blue and grey gauntlets on her wrists that extended to her shoulderplates. Her midriff was bared, and instead of feet, she had grey dulled spikes. Around her, were several blades which she could control telepathically. Team RWBY stared in awe, while Dante whistled.

"Um, could you please stop staring? It's really embarrassing."

"O-oh, yeah right." Dante stuttered.

Noel lept into the fray alongside her brothers, and began slashing at the grimm with her swords. Ragna then turned to team RWBY, who were still staring at Ragna, Jin and Noel with shock.

"Who are they?" Weiss asked.

"Haven't myself the foggiest clue." Dante replied. "Man, alternate universes really ARE crazy."

"Wait, alternate WHAT?"

"Long story. I'll have Oz list it out for you when we get back, but in the meantime, we all gotta get serious."

He pointed at the swarms of grimm. Even with Ragna, Jin and Noel's help, there were HORDES of grimm coming out of the breach in the wall.

"I guess it's my turn then." Dante stated.

A flash of red light shined from Dante, temporarily blinding team RWBY. When the flash had died down, Dante had undergone his Devil Trigger transformation, his coat turning into red reptile-like skin, gaining a spiked red helm, and what appeared to be several bright orange cracks on his chest.

"This party's gettin' crazy!" He held his sword out in front of him, "Let's rock!"

He brought his sword in front of him and stabbed forwards, sliding all the way, creating a whirlwind in his wake. Waves of grimm were slaughtered, but not much has been accomplished.

"C'mon team!" Ruby told her teammates, who were dumbstruck at their allies' transformations, "We won't get rid of the grimm by just standing around! Let's go!"

And with that, team RWBY joined the battle, creating a slaughter alongside their friends and classmates that would make Gods of War proud.

* * *

From the rooftops, a man in a suit with green hair was silently staring down at the carnage, but who he was mostly focused on was Ragna.

"Hm, so it looks like Raggy can use his Grimore's full power without losing himself. I must say that is quite a development. And now former Major Kisaragi is here as well? How interesting."

Hazama turned and slinked into the shadows. "Looks like the fun will happen sooner than I thought."

* * *

 **So, what I was going to say is that after Red Conquest Act 1 finishes, it's going to go on a bit of a hiatus. I'll be focusing on three other stories I had in development for a while. Those being RWBY: Remnant Zero, Link Start! Into the VRAINS! and one other story I have yet to reveal. That's all from me, and i'll see you all next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

**Whelp, we've reached the part that's usually the hardest part to write; the revelation that they're visitors from another universe. This is my first time writing this, so go easy on me alright?**

* * *

It was late on the afternoon as team RWBY were riding up the elevator to Ozpin's office. Accompanying them was Dante.

"So, are you going to tell us the whole business on these people from alternate realities?" Weiss asked Dante.

"I'm not really good at describing this type of thing, I called someone to help explain it to you guys. Ozpin and Glynda already got the gist."

"Who?" Blake questioned.

"Eh, a guy that helped me deal with this type of thing before."

"Alright, but why are we headed to Ozpin's office?" Yang asked.

"Please, enough with the questions. Even I don't know why. Oz just wanted me to call you guys up there for some reason. Ragna, Jin and Noel are already up there"

Team RWBY was silent for the rest of the trip up to Ozpin's lab. While Weiss and Blake were still optimistic on the theory of alternate worlds, Ruby and Yang thought that it was awesome. The elevator doors dinged and began to open. _Finally._ Dante thought. He then stepped out, but regretted being relaxed as he took in his surroundings and realised things would become more complicated.

"Ah, Dante, good to see you could join us." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his cup of coffee. "You did say that your friends would be able to explain this, correct?"

Ragna, Jin and Noel were all present, alongside a group of new people. One was a tall, black-haired man that was a little older than Ragna leaning against a giant rectangular sword. He was in conversation with a teenager that bore a resemblance to Ragna, but had brown hair and had two green eyes instead of Ragna's heterochromia. Alongside them was a girl with red hair in a white military outfit, hugging the life out of Jin (whose face was starting to change into the same color as his outfit), a girl resembling a squirrel faunus hugging Noel, and a girl with blue hair in a pony tail talking to Ragna. Ragna saw Dante and flashed him a thumbs-up.

Dante took his eyes away from the visitors and looked at Ozpin. "Hm? Oh yeah. He'll call when he's ready."

"Good to know. Now, I can guess you can assess the situation right now?"

Dante looked at the group of otherworldly visitors. "Yeah, pretty much."

Team RWBY all had different expressions with the visitors. Ruby was open-mouthed and drooling at all of the weapons. Weiss noticed that many of them were dressed professionally and acted dignified. Blake was indifferent, though she displayed interest at Makoto. And Yang simply waved. Then man leaning against the sword got off of it and walked up next to Ozpin's desk.

"Well, I suppose introductions are in order. Team RWBY, Dante, this man is Kagura Mutsuki" he said gesturing to the man next to him.

"Nice to meet all of you." Kagura said. "Glad to see none of Ragna's influence rubbed off."

"The hell does that mean?" Ragna asked.

"The kid with brown hair, is Naoto Kurogane." Kagura stated, ignoring Ragna. "The one hugging Jin is Tsubaki, the one hugging Noel is Makoto and the one talking to Ragna is Mai."

"So, we can assume that you're from another universe?" Weiss asked.

Kagura nodded, "Yes, if any of you have questions, we will try to answer them as best as we ca-"

"WHATDOYOURWEAPONSDO?!"

Kagura looked startled before regaining his composure. "Uh, maybe later after we get things sorted out."

"Well, I guess I could show mine." Naoto said walking up.

Ruby was almost failing to breathe as she couldn't wait to see Naoto's weapon.

"Well, I don't have one. I fight with my fists."

Ruby looked disappointed, but then Naoto cracked a smile.

"But, I can do THIS!"

Naoto raised his arm, and a pure red longsword solidified into his open hand.

"Whoa! That's so coooool!" Ruby said as she immediately sped over and touched the blade on it's flat end. "What's it made of?"

"My blood."

"EEP!" Ruby immediately drew her hand away from the sword as if was made of fire.

"Anyways," Ozpin said, reminding everyone they were in his office. "I believe it is time for some explanations. Dante?"

Dante moved over to Ozpin's monitor and typed for a few seconds. He then swivelled it around so everyone could see, at the same time taking out his scroll and dialling a few numbers. After a few more seconds, he hooked up his scroll to the monitor, which projected the video feed from his scroll.

"Just a few more tweaks, and there." Dante said as the monitor projected a video chat. A hologram of a man with short black and white hair wearing a red and black outfit materialised. The group noted there was also a scar on the upper left of his forehead.

"Everyone, this here is Reiji Arisu of Shinra." Dante said, introducing him.

"Thank you Dante, it's good to see you again." Reiji said.

"So, can you explain to our otherworldly visitors as well as the people here what exactly you do?"

"Very well. As Dante said, i'm Reiji Arisu of Shinra. We're a group of special soldiers that dead with inter-dimensional threats."

"And you can explain our situation?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. Let me explain. Several years ago, there were several events where worlds were merging. Shinra was dispatched to stop it, but not alone. We gained allies from other worlds, but at the same time; enemies."

"This is very interesting, but, why do we need to know this?" Kagura questioned.

"Well, when the worlds merged, it seemed to send the right people we needed to help stop the merging. After that, we managed to seal off the rifts, however, the rifts seem to have a conscious of their own. If a new rift appears, then that means there's a new threat, and it sends people to help."

"So, what your saying is, it's not a coincidence that my brother ended up here." Jin deduced.

"Exactly. Don't worry, if the threat has passed, the rifts reopen a way back to your world. So in other words, it's best for you to all get comfortable here. The event can last up to a week or even several years."

"Alright, Glynda, make arrangements for our guests please, and make sure their accommodations are comfortable, just like Reiji said." Ozpin ordered before taking a sip from his coffee."

Glynda nodded and immediately left the room.

"Team RWBY, you may explain what happened to any of your friends, this is too big to keep to yourselves. And I doubt your team leader would be able to keep this to herself even if this was a secret."

Ruby made a nervous laugh before leaving with her team.

"If you don't mind," Kagura added, "I think everyone here needs to get accommodated. Is a tour possible?"

"I'll have team RWBY show you around Beacon tomorrow." Ozpin answered.

"That's great. I guess i'll show myself and the others out."

Kagura left alongside everyone else, leaving Dante alone with Ozpin and Reiji.

"They seem like a strong group. Good deal." Reiji noted.

"Yeah, I suppose." Dante said. "Also Reiji, why isn't Xiaomu here? I though she and you could never be separated."

Reiji blushed. "That's um, because Xiaomu's taking leave for a little while because...she's..."

"What, it's only been a few months from the last event and you already knocked her up?"

"Dante!"

"Just kidding man, congrats."

* * *

As Kagura walked down the halls of Beacon Academy alongside everyone else and taking a marvel at the new world they were in, two brothers lagged behind.

"Brother, are you sure you're fine?" Jin asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Jin."

"You didn't look it after the last battle."

Ragna remembered what had happened after the hordes of grimm were stopped and Glynda blocked the breach. As soon as the last one was gone, Ragna fell over, convulsing and vomiting blood. When he made it into the medical bay, he had lost enough blood that you could fill several soda bottles. Luckily, thanks to his healing factor, losing blood was not the problem. The problem was that everyone was worried about him.

"Brother, I can guess that you can now use the full power of the Azure, but your body can't take it. I think you sho-"

"Yeah I know Jin, use it sparingly."

Jin simply smiled. "You know brother, I always find times like this more relaxing. Also, like you said before you disappeared, I should try to get along with Noel. We've made...progress. This may sound childish, but...do you think that we could actually spend time as a family again?"

Ragna said nothing for a while, before patting his little brother on the head. "You really have grown up from that annoying little brat that was scared of the moon."

"Heh, I guess I learned it from you."

* * *

"So, that's what happened to that brute." Rachel said, staring into her tea.

"In other words madam Rachel, are you planning to see him again?" Valkenhayn asked, standing near her, ready at a moment's notice.

"Inevitably." Rachel said, before she took a sip. "I wonder if has learned any manners after our last meeting."

"If so, that wouldn't be the Ragna that everyone here is acquainted with." Valkenhayn said as he poured her more tea.

* * *

Ruby lay on her bed, thinking about what had happened. Her team were all conversing about the otherworldly visitors below, while Ruby retreated to her bed.

 _A threat? Why would there be a threat? I mean, Remnant's had Grimm attacks, but then they would have shown up a long time ago. So why now? Is it going to be something big?_ She thought as she turned her head and looked at her teammates. Eventually, sleep came over Ruby's mind and she slowly began to close her eyes.

 _Well, whatever it is...I hope my team and I will be ready for it..._

Eventually, the rest of her team also retreated to their beds for the night. All of them, with the otherworldly visitors still fresh in their minds, drifted off to sleep. Little did they know, that this was only the beginning, of what was to come.

* * *

 **END OF ACT I**

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it folks, the end of the first part of my first fanfic. I suppose this was pretty cringe-worthy, but it was my first fanfic, so be gentle with the reviews.**

 **For those of you that don't know who Reiji and Xiaomu are, they're OC's made for Namco X Capcom, and they reappeared in the sequels, Project X Zone and Project X Zone 2 respectively. I'd recommend these games to anyone who's a fan of crossovers.**

 **One thing, this isn't done, next up is the preview chapter, which is sorta like a trailer for Red Conquest Act II.**

 **Anyway, i'm going to take a break from this, and start my second fanfic, and all I can say is, be prepared for one hell of a crossover.**


	11. Preview

**(Cue** CENTRALFICTION **BlazBlue: Central Fiction 2.0)**

 _The attempted attack by the White Fang has been foiled, with Roman Torchwick locked behind bars._

 _The Vytal Festival is in full swing._

 _However, the threat still looms._

 **GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!**

 **Red Conquest Act II: The Vytal Festival**

 **Dante vs Ragna; Rebel II**

"Alright, you ready for round 2 grandpa?"

"I thought I told you to can it with the grandpa jokes, jackass!"

 **Ragna vs Qrow**

"Let's throw down you drunk bastard!"

"Quit acting so tough you retarded rip-off."

 **Dante vs Mercury and Emrald**

"Come one, you can do better than that!"

"You're really starting to piss me off!"

"Stay calm Mercury, we can defeat this show-off!"

 **Jin vs Adam**

"Pathetic, you believe that killing will bring peace?"

"I can sense that your hands aren't clean either."

 **Ragna vs Cinder and Hazama**

"You bastards, how could take her life?!"

"Simple, because I CAN."

"Well, like old times, isn't it Raggy?"

 _ **The Wheel of Fate is Turning...**_


End file.
